Trust Betrayed
by jessalae
Summary: Formerly untitled as of yet. Take two angsty young knights, a hidden attraction, three cups of humor, and a dash of sarcasm. Stir in one meddling younger sister and microwave on medium high for... about 18 chapters, I think. Serves no particular purpose.
1. Shock

Title: untitled as of yet (but it can't stay that way forever, so if you have a suggestion, please tell me!)  
  
Author: jessalae  
  
Disclaimer: I own a mostly-finished pack of gum, a backpack, and several dozen books, but not much else. I certainly do not own the Tortallan characters, setting, or universe.  
  
A/N: I read my story over again, and thought the first chapter was lousy, so I've re-written it. This is a K/N story.  
  
Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan sat staring at her cluttered desk, debating the age-old question, to clean, or not to clean? She finally decided to do away with the muddle of papers now, and not wait for it to grow. Standing up with a groan, she set about sorting, shuffling, and throwing things out. Here was a letter from her brother; here a note from Sir Raoul, her former knight master and constant friend; there a terrible attempt at poetry to Dom, her most recent- and longest-lasting- crush. She came upon a rough draft of a letter she had written to her mother about the start of the Scanran war, when she had just been made a knight. She shuddered, remembering the horrors that she had seen and experienced. She had almost sung in joy when she found out it was over, barely five months ago. Digging through yet another pile of useless items, she found a dusty book of poems in Old Yamani. Oh, so this was to book Yuki had been talking about! The book was stuffed full of notes and questions- the outdated language was very different from the modern version of Yamani, so much so that Kel had been forced to give up halfway through. She sighed, resolving to finish her cleaning later, and set off down the hall to Yuki's rooms.  
  
        Kel reached her friend's quarters, and was about to knock on the door when a noise issuing from inside the room made her freeze. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks, as her brain connected sounds to ideas. 'Neal must be visiting. Now's not a good time to interrupt, then.' She tiptoed away from the door and around the corner. Hearing footsteps behind her, she whirled, about to warn the person away, and stopped in her tracks. Neal stared at her baffled expression quizzically.  
  
        "What are you doing here?" Kel sputtered.  
  
        "I have a right to visit my fiancée, don't I?" he asked, mock indignantly. Kel was still having trouble forming coherent sentences.  
  
        "But if you're out here," she finally managed to say, "Then who..." she trailed off as it dawned on her what must be happening.  
  
        "Then who what? What are you talking about, Kel?" Neal opened his mouth to say something else, but the words never came out, because just then a moan issued from behind the closed door.  
  
        "If I'm out here," he breathed, "Then who's in there?" His expression slowly changed from shock to outrage. In two steps he crossed the hall and flung open the door, revealing Yuki and Dom in each other's arms.  
  
A/N: well, I completely re-wrote it. Is it better? Is it worse? Do you like it? Just tell me in a REVIEW! Thanks.  
  
--jessalae 


	2. Regret

Title: untitled as of yet

Author: jessalae

Disclaimer: Any people, places, or things you recognize belong to Tamora Pierce.

A/N: You like it! You really like it! Or you're just reviewing because you have nothing better to do. Either way, I'm happy! Yay!

Kel and Neal stood in the doorway of Yuki's room, gaping at Yuki and Dom kissing passionately. The two lovers broke the kiss and stared longingly at each other for a moment. Neal let out a small noise from the back of his throat. Dom and Yuki both turned their heads to the doorway, seeing their unnoticed visitors.

"Neal," Yuki gasped, "I didn't mean-I didn't-did you-"

"Enough, Yuki," her fiancé snapped. "We already know."

"But Neal," she protested, "He-I couldn't say no-I just-" she gulped, breaking into tears. "I might as well tell you everything. We've been together for months, since about three weeks after Dom first took Kel out."

"So that's why you didn't want to be with me," Neal breathed. "I never thought-I never even considered you might be with someone else."

"I'm so sorry, Neal. I never meant to hurt you. I-I don't know what to think." Yuki gave him a watery half-smile. "I guess the engagement is off, then?"

"Darn right it's off," Neal snapped. "You can uninvite all your relatives and friends. I'm sure they would love to hear why we broke up!" His voice had risen steadily so that now he was shouting.

"Neal, no!" Yuki sobbed. "Please-just help me-I can't handle it on my own."

"Why should I help you, you worthless slut? Why don't you ask your precious Dom for help?" Neal turned and stamped down the hall, outraged. Yuki collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobs wracking her body. Dom, frozen during this whole argument, leaned down to comfort her.

"I should do the same Neal did to her, but I won't," a cold voice stated from the doorway. Dom looked up to find Kel still standing there, shaking with suppressed anger. "You bastard. You led me on. You let me think you cared. And now look at you. You hurt me, the one who cared about you, and not only that, you ruined the lives of two of my good friends. Try to talk to Yuki. If she trusts you, it will only be because she has nobody else. I will never trust you again, Domitan of Masbolle." And with that she stalked off down the hall.

o-O-o

Cleon was worried when neither Kel nor Neal showed up for breakfast the next morning. He knew something must be the matter, because both of their significant others were already here, being much more cheerful than normal. After breakfast he went up to Neal's rooms. He timidly knocked on the door. There was a crash as something broke.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Neal's voice came slightly muffled through the door.

"Neal, it's Cleon. Are you all right? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Yuki was at breakfast, but she sat with the other Yamani ladies." Another crash.

"I said go away! Don't talk about Yuki in front of me ever again!"

"What happened? Did you two fight?"

"The little slut was cheating on me!" Cleon saw that he was fighting a losing battle. "Do you know where Kel is?"

"Probably in her rooms like I am, seeing as how Dom was the one Yuki was cheating on me with!"

"All right. I'll come back when you're ready to talk." Cleon ran down the hall to Kel's rooms. "Kel, if you're going to throw anything, don't. It's Cleon, and I know what happened." She opened the door a crack, but wide enough so he could see her face. He could tell she had been crying.

"Why would I throw anything?"

He shrugged. "That's what Neal did when I tried to talk to him."

She sighed. "He must be taking it harder than me. They were engaged, and Dom and I were barely more than good friends yet. Do you think he would let me talk to him?"

"Maybe. You can at least try. He'll have run out of vases by now."

Kel walked softly down the hall. "Neal? Talk to me. And don't throw anything."

He opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"Alright." He let her in. She sat in a chair by the bed, trying not to step on pieces of broken glass.

"Neal, I know it's hard for you, probably even harder than it is for me. But you have to try to get over it."

"Get over it? I just found out that my fiancée was cheating on me with my cousin, and you expect me to get over it? Don't you have any feelings at all?"

"Neal, I felt the same way when Cleon had to get married. You stop feeling sad after a while. You get on in life. Until then, you have to find distractions, and try not to remind yourself of what you lost." Kel looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Please, for all our sakes, just try. Try to let go."

Neal sighed. "You're right. I have to not think about it. I can't go making everyone else miserable just because of some good-for-nothing little- " He stopped. "Anyway. Is there any breakfast left in the mess hall?" he asked, standing up.

"How should I know? I didn't go to breakfast. I was in my room, sulking." She smiled. "Not unlike someone I know."

"Well then, let's go see what we can scrounge up in the way of food." They walked off together for a late breakfast.

A/N: Wow. I'm Done. I hope that was long enough for everyone. I can't do twenty page chapters like some people do. Thanks again for the reviews! Yay!

Oh, by the way, can you suggest some titles? It can't stay untitled as of yet forever, can it? Thanks!

--jessalae 


	3. Emotions

Title: untitled as of yet (suggestions appreciated!)

Author: jessalae

Chapter: 3

A/N: I FINALLY updated- sorry for taking so long. I completely ran out of ideas for a looooong time, and if anyone noticed, I was saying that people could take the story and continue it if they wanted to. But I got a flash of inspiration recently and here it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's world or characters.

1 week. 7 days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. 604,800 seconds. However you said it, it was an awfully long time not to think of the girl you were supposed to have loved. But Neal had been trying forcefully to keep Yuki out of his mind ever since he had found her cheating on him. His friends were worried, Kel most of all, which surprised him. You would think that she would be sulking like he was, pining away over Dom, who Yuki had been with. But she was as out and about as usual. Maybe she hadn't like Neal's cousin as much as she had let on. 'And maybe that's a good thing...'

Neal had been having thoughts like that for a few days now, but dismissed them as his mind's way of covering up grief. There was no way he could actually like Kel in that way; he hadn't ever liked her as anything more than a friend. Sure, he had been jealous when she was with Cleon, but that had been because she started spending all her time with Cleon, where she used to hang out with Neal. His brain just thought of her that way as a cover-up.

But he had had plenty of fantasies about court ladies even when he had no idea why. So, under his theory, they would have been covering up some other emotion, love or regret or grief. But who could he possible have been in love with? Neal rubbed his temples, groaning. He couldn't deal with these deep philosophical issues right now.

'Deep philosophical issues? Ha! These little problems are nothing,' said a more melodramatic part of his brain. 'What about Yuki? What are you going to do about that lying, cheating, little b-'

'Now don't get started again,' a sensible voice from, the back of his mind said. 'We know it wasn't all her fault. That awful, evil, good-for- nothing cousin of yours is just as much to blame. Why, you ought to-'

"Stop it, both of you!" Neal yelled, jumping up in frustration. "I have enough problems-" he stopped, realizing he was shouting at himself. 'I have enough problems without each different part of my mind arguing about it. Yes, I agree with you and yes I don't know what to do and IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!'

'Well, we knew that,' said the sensible voice. 'After all, you're arguing with yourself, aren't you?' Neal groaned and sat back down, resting his head in his hands.

"I can't take it anymore," he moaned. He sat there for a time, sighing and trying to think the problem through, when the bell rang for breakfast. He groaned "Six o'clock already? I didn't get any sleep." Grumbling, he rose from the chair he was sitting in and left the room, locking the door behind him and trudging away to the mess hall.

Kel was finishing up her oatmeal when Neal trailed into the mess hall. Everyone else was already finished eating, but she had been slower than usual, having stayed up late into the night, thinking. She smiled at him "You're late."

He muttered something incomprehensible and sat down. Kel frowned, noticing his pale skin and the dark circles under his eyes. "You look terrible."

Neal began chuckling wryly. "You don't look so good yourself. Stayed up late?" Kel nodded wearily.

"I still can't decide what I think about, you know, the problem."

"Neither can I. I was having an argument with myself over it until about four in the morning."

"It was inevitable. He's finally cracked," Kel muttered to Owen, sitting next to her, who snorted into his eggs. Neal glared fiercely at her.

"Think it's funny, do you? Think it's nice trying to deal with a problem that big when you haven't slept for 48 hours and thought keep flashing back to you about how much fun you used to have with your ex- fiancée? Before she cheated on you?" He stood up, slamming his fork down on the table. "Well I've had enough of it!" He turned his face up to the ceiling and yelled, "Let the whole world know! Nealen of Queenscove has finally cracked!" He stormed out of the mess hall, the eyes of every person in the room on his retreating back. Kel jumped up and raced after him, muttering curses under her breath.

She caught up to him in the hall. She grabbed his arm, and he turned to face her. She pulled him until their faces were an inch apart.

"You think you're the only one having problems with this?" She hissed fiercely. "You think you're the only one who's been cheated? The only one who's hurt?" her grip on his arm tightened. "Well think again. I'm sad too, but I'm not making such a big deal out of it! I know you loved Yuki more than I loved Dom, but for everyone's sakes, stop bitching about it and get on with your life!"

He didn't know what possessed him do it. But right at that moment, he leaned forward and kissed Kel. Kel, his best friend and constant companion; Kel, who had listened patiently all his rants and raves; Kel, who had suffered through all his poetry as a page; Kel, who had always been there for him. He kissed her, and in that moment, felt as though the world was finally peaceful, and all his problems were over.

Kel's eyes widened in shock as Neal kissed her. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't feel anything except his lips on hers. Finally, he pulled away. She stood there in a state of shock for several seconds, unable to sort out her feelings. His eyes searched hers warily. Suddenly she found herself able to move again, and she did what any other girl would have done. She slapped him across the face, hard, the sound ringing in the empty hall. He looked at her shocked, as she whirled and ran down the hall.

'Now what have I done?' He moaned to himself.


	4. Sympathy

Title: untitled as of yet  
  
Author: jessalae  
  
Disclaimer: Any people, places, or things that you recognize belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
'I am stone, I am stone.' thought Kel as she raced through the halls of the palace. 'I am stone, I am stone.' Her heart was pounding, and she couldn't for the life of her sort out the thoughts running through her head. In fact, she didn't even try. All she was trying to do was get to her rooms before she started crying. She dashed around a corner and ran smack into Cleon.  
  
"Ouch! Oh, sorry, Kel. I didn't see you." He helped her up. She looked away. "Kel? Kel, are you okay?" He turned her head gently until she was looking into his face. His eyes were worried and kind, and that was all it took. Kel let out a wail of anguish, pushed away from Cleon, and sprinted to her rooms.  
  
Slamming the door, Kel screamed, just screamed. She splashed her face with water and stormed out to the stables, grabbing her armor and lance.  
  
She saddled Peachblossom and rode out to the practice court. She faced the tilting dummy, got her lance up, and whispered to Peachblossom, "Charge." They rocketed down the field. She hit the dummy perfectly, and went riding past, circling around for another run. After about five more runs, tears started to stream own her face. Her eyes blurred, she went once more, and hit wildly off-center. The sandbag whacked her, and she tumbled to the ground, too emotionally exhausted to stay on the horse. Peachblossom whinnied and nudged her, but she just lay on the ground. Thunder crashed, and it started to rain. But Kel sat there.  
  
It was late when Raoul found her. He had been looking out his window at the storm, when he noticed a horse standing by one of the practice dummies.  
  
'Stupid pages and squires,' he thought. 'Never take care of their horses, and that saddle is going to be ruined.' He pulled his boots on and trooped out into the mud.  
  
"C'mere horsey. C'mere! I'll see to it that your master is given some punishment work," He called, coming closer. Then he noticed something on the ground. "Oh, Mithros..." He quickened his step, rushing over to the unmoving lump. He rolled it over and was shocked. "Kel?" She was unconscious, soaked through. He picked her up with a groan, hoisting her over his shoulder. "C'mon, Peachblossom. Let's get you two inside." He put Peachblossom in Stefan's care, and carried Kel off to the healers.  
  
A/N: I've split this chapter into two parts. The second part should be posted shortly; I just have to add a few finishing touches. Review! Suggest Titles!  
  
-- jessalae 


	5. Apologies

Title: Untitled as of Yet

Author: jessalae

Disclaimer: Any people, places, or things that you recognize belong to Tamora Pierce

o-o-O-o-o

Kel woke up, groggy. "Where ab I?" she asked, sniffling, Her nose was completely stuffed up.

"In the healer's wing, thankfully. Why on earth were you lying in that rain?" Duke Baird asked.

"I'b dot sure, your grace. By bebories are kind of fuzzy." She looked around, and Baird handed her a handkerchief. "Thanks."

"Well, the important thing is, you're here now. Be thankful you only have a cold and not pneumonia."

"I ab."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go visit my other patients." He walked away.

Kel frowned. What had happened last night? She remembered tilting, and falling off her horse, and crying, and something about Cleon, and Neal-

Neal! Kel sat straight up in bed. That was what she had been crying about. She remembered now! He had been whining about Yuki, and shouting, and she tried to calm him down, and he had kissed her. Just like that. Kel closed her eyes and groaned. When she opened them, a young healer was standing over her.

"Don't move, Milady. You should be resting." Kel lay back.

"Oh, by head hurds..."

"Don't worry," soothed the healer. "I can't help right now, but master Nealen will be up in a few minutes. He can help you then."

"What!" Kel sat up again. "Hib? Cobing here? I have to ged oud of here!" She leaped from her bed.

"Milady, please! Lie down!"

Duke Baird rushed over. "Keladry, you're in no condition to be up! Get back in bed this instant!"

"I don't wadt to talk to hib! I dod't wadt to see hib ever agaid!"

"Who? Who don't you want to see?" Kel dashed out of the room. Duke Baird sighed and turned to the startled healer. "Now what did you do, Ideran?"

"I didn't think I was doing anything wrong, Your Grace! All I told her was that your son was coming to help out! I didn't know she would jump up like that!" Ideran said, putting his hands up in a 'How was I supposed to know?' gesture.

Duke Baird sighed. "Very well. There's nothing we can do about it. You tend the patients; I'll deal with my son." Right on cue, Neal walked in, rubbing his back. "And there he is now!" Baird said. "I need to talk to you, Neal."

"Sure, whatever." Neal replied absentmindedly. Baird steered him into a smaller room off of the large ward.

"Is something going on between you and Keladry? She was in here a few minutes ago, but she ran out as soon as she heard you were coming."

"Is that what she was running about? She nearly trampled me in the hall. I think she's mad at me."

Baird eyed his son skeptically "Oh, really? I didn't notice."

"Father..." Neal sighed.

"Well, what happened?"

"Well, yesterday I was up all night thinking about the Yuki Thing-"

"Ah, yes, the Yuki Thing. You need your sleep!"

"Father, don't start. Anyway, I was really in a bad mood in the morning, and Kel was teasing me, and I kind of lost my temper. So then she was trying to calm me down, and I- I-"

"Yes?"

Neal's voice dropped to barely a whisper. "I kind of kissed her."

"You what? Speak up, boy, my hearing isn't what it used to be."

Neal raised his voice slightly. "I kissed her."

"Can you just say it? You don't have to whisper."

"All right! I kissed her!"

Baird stared, his mouth open "Why in the name of Mithros did you do that?"

"I don't know! I just felt like it!"

"You just felt like it? That's no excuse!"

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?"

His father glared incredulously at him. "What else were you supposed to do, you say. What else were you supposed to do. Anything else, that's what!"

"Well, I was confused!"

"You were confused? How do you think Keladry felt?" Baird paced back and forth. "What am I going to do with you, Neal?"

"I don't know! I really don't! What are you going to do with me?" Neal shouted. "I'm confused and sad and I really don't know what to do next!"

Baird sighed. "Calm down, Neal. Just go and apologize to Keladry."

"Go and apologize to Keladry, he says. Just like that. Easier said than done! How do I know she won't slam the door in my face? How do I know she won't chop off my head with that glaive of hers? How do I know she-"

Duke Baird cut him off. "Neal, you're being ridiculous. Keladry will not chop off your head. I very much doubt she will do you any physical harm."

"She already did! She slapped me!"

"If you were a girl, and someone kissed you without your permission, what would you do?"

"I'm not a girl!"

"I didn't say you were! Honestly, Neal. You're twenty-four years old; I suggest you start acting your age. If she slams the door, well, you deserve it. Simply knock again and wait, or go away and try another time. Now, go apologize," Baird said firmly.

Neal sighed. "All right, I will. If I die, I said 'I told you so.'" He strode out of the ward and away. Baird shook his head.

Neal walked briskly through the halls, slowing as he approached Kel's room. 'What will I say to her? What will I do? Gods, I've made a mess of this.' He hesitantly approached her door and knocked. He heard a rustle of cloth, a muffled groan of frustration, a shuffling of feet towards the door.

"Cad't a girl ged ady sleep around here?" Kel muttered, opening her door.

"Kel, it's me, Neal. I need to talk to you." Her eyes widened and she started to close the door. He stuck out his foot to hold it open. "Please," he said softly. Kel hesitated for a moment, then gradually opened the door again, as if it was against her better judgment to let him in. He stepped inside and seated himself on a chair. After closing the door, Kel perched on the edge of the bed and stared at him.

"Well?"

Neal took a deep breath and began. "I know you might hate me now, and you'd be perfectly justified if you never wanted to speak to me again. But I hope you will, and we can still be friends. I screwed up bigtime, and now I wish I hadn't, but what's done is done. So I'm just hoping you'll be able to accept my apology. I'm sorry," he said, staring at his feet. When he didn't hear any response from her, he looked up. Kel was looking at him so intensely he felt as if she could see into his soul. He looked right back at her, seeing in her eyes a mixture of sadness, empathy, and some emotion he didn't recognize.

"I accebt your apology," Kel said clearly. The strange emotion was gone from her eyes. She offered her hand. Neal smiled and shook it.

"Friends?"

"Fredds." Kel grinned impishly. "Dow, how log did you practice that speech?"

"Practice? I made it up on the spot!"

"Dod't dry to fool be. I've read your poedry."

Neal raised his eyebrows. "Are you insulting my poetry?" he demanded, pretending to be offended.

"Yes." Kel smirked.

"Well! Don't think you can insult me and get away with it!"

"Are you suggesding a fight?"

"Oh, no. I've been beaten up enough recently. That slap hurt!"

"Sorry."

"No you aren't."

"You're right, I'b dot." Neal whacked her on the shoulder. She grabbed his arm with two hands and twisted them in opposite directions.

"Ow! Mercy! Mercy!" Kel let go of him. Neal massaged his arm, glaring at her. "You know, I could make your cold better, if I wanted to."

"Will you? Blease?'

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Bleeease? Id's gedding really addoyig talkig like dis."

"Only if you promise to stop beating me up."

"Okay, fide."

"Promise!"

Kel sighed. "I Keladry of Bidelad, do probise dat I wod't hurt you, as log as you dod't hurt be. Now ged rid of dis code!" Neal laughed and reached for his Gift to heal her.

A/N: BIG NEWS! This story is untitled no longer! When I post the next chapter (which will hopefully be soon) I will change the title to Trust Betrayed. This is a slight variation of Alanna-of-Olau's suggestion, Trust Destroyed. "Destroyed" just sounded a bit too final, like things would never get better. I know it's been angsty so far, but that will hopefully change. : ) If anyone has suggestions for happy things that should happen, feel free to tell me! Now, review!

-- jessalae 


	6. Decisions

Title: Trust Betrayed  
  
Author: Jessalae  
  
Disclaimer: Any people, places, or things that you recognize belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
OOooOO  
  
Yukimi noh Daiomoru was, quite literally, stuck between a rock and a hard place. What had started as a peaceful morning walk had quickly turned into a disaster. Now Yuki was sitting on her bottom a mile and a half away from the castle with her foot painfully wedged between two good-sized rocks and no means of calling for help.  
  
'Well,' she told herself, 'I suppose this is what I get for being unfaithful to my fiancé and to my best friend." Her face showed no glimmer of pain, but in truth this odd angle was not very comfortable. 'As it is my fault, I shall have to do something about it.' She eased herself up carefully, took hold of one of the rocks, and lifted. Nothing happened. Tugging at it again, Yuki grimaced as it shifted, only to fall back onto her foot once more. She covered her mouth with her hand, immediately ashamed of having shown her emotions so, and nearly laughed out loud when she realized it didn't matter. Here, there was no one to see her.  
  
With that new thought giving her strength, she tried to move the rock again, and again it landed on her already bruised and beaten foot. She yelped out loud, then stared down at the rock. Taking a deep breath, she gathered all of her anger and frustration and screamed. It echoed through the forest, scaring swarms of birds into flight. Yuki fell onto one knee, breathing deeply. She rubbed her side, pushing away the fan that was poking into her.  
  
"That's it! The fan!" She suddenly exclaimed. Yanking it out of her belt, she jammed the end of it under the rock. Then, shifting her body around to have more leverage, she pushed. The rock groaned and lifted one agonizing inch at a time. Yuki pulled her foot free and stood up, glaring triumphantly down at the rock. She started out in the direction of the palace, half walking, half limping.  
  
As Yuki lay in her bed, her battered foot propped up on a cushion, she thought back on what had happened in the forest. She had lost her cool, certainly, which she must never do again. But it was not really what she had done, as much as what she had said, that interested her. True, she had not spoken a word out loud, but thinking inside her head was much the same.  
  
'I said that since I was to blame, I would have to set it right.' She had been talking about the rock then, but really it applied to the bigger conflict in her life right now- the whole fiasco with Dom and Neal. 'And Kel, mustn't forget Kel. I hurt her too, I have an obligation to her as much as the others.' And she would meet that obligation, all of them, as soon as possible. The question was, which one to tackle first? Weighing her options, she decided to handle the biggest problem first. Yep, she was going to try to make up with Neal.  
  
OoO  
  
"King me!"  
  
"What? No way!"  
  
"I said, king me!"  
  
"Oh, all right." Kel placed another checker on top of Neal's, scowling. "I still don't see how you managed to get five of your pieces 'kinged' in less than ten minutes."  
  
"Practice, my dear. Practice and strategy."  
  
"I have strategy! Remember that time we ran into those bandits, and you boys all froze up? I was the one who saved all of us by taking command! What was that if not strategy?"  
  
"Tactics, Kel, tactics. There's a difference. Do we need to go over this again?"  
  
"No." Kel took a deep breath, willing herself to be calm. Neal smirked.  
  
"Your move." Kel studied the board for a moment, then picked up one of her pieces and jumped it over one of Neal's.  
  
"Ha!" she said, smiling triumphantly. Neal grinned and jumped his king over four of her pieces. Kel stared at the board, dumbstruck.  
  
"Ha!" Neal settled back in his chair.  
  
"What? How did you do that?"  
  
"Would you like me to repeat it?"  
  
"No! It's just that I didn't even see it coming."  
  
"Well, that's because I started from the other side of the board. If I had done it earlier, I would have taken three of your pieces, but as you so kindly moved a fourth one into my reach, I took that too. So it's important to look at the whole board, and try to anticipate-"He was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Kel sighed, pushing her chair back. The door opened on an empty hallway. "Hello?" Kel peered down the hall in both directions before stepping back and closing the door. "That's strange." She took a step back in the direction of the table, and something crackled. She looked down and saw a piece of parchment, now complete with footprint, lying on the ground where it had been pushed under the door. Picking it up, she read the salutation. "It's for you, Neal."  
  
"Oh, big surprise there, considering this is my room," he said, taking the parchment. "Dear Sir Nealen- Neal, it's Neal!- I am truly sorry for what I have done, and wish to apologize to you further, but written words are no way to express such contrition. I would like to meet with you face-to-face to discuss our situation. Please send me a note to arrange a time for us to meet. Sincerely, Yukimi noh Daiomoru." He set the note down on the table with shaking hands. "She wants to apologize," he stated flatly. He stared at the checkers board, then slammed his fist down on the table so suddenly that Kel jumped. "She wants to apologize?" he shouted. "Who does she think she is? Does she think that I'm going to just forgive her for cheating on me?"  
  
"Neal, calm down," Kel urged.  
  
"What do you mean, calm down? How can I calm down when she slipped a note under my door saying she wants to apologize?" He screamed, standing up and knocking his chair over. "She's such a coward she can't even come and talk to me in person! What makes her think I want to forgive her? She's not worthy of my pardon! She's not worthy to do my laundry! I will not see her!"  
  
Kel tried in vain to stop him, or at least get him to lower his voice, but Neal would not be stopped, and continued his tirade at a roar.  
  
Yuki, sitting just around the corner, heard every word.  
  
OOooOO  
  
A/N: Ooh, cliffy! I am so evil. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but you must understand I'm writing this as I go and I'm not at all good at keeping my updates regular. I should have the next chapter up in less time than this one took, though. Other notes... I'm new at this whole Yamani thing. Any suggestions on how to make Yuki more realistic are appreciated. I honestly have no idea whether or not they have checkers in Tortall. They have chess, but there's no mention of any other games. Until next time-  
  
-- jessalae 


	7. Confusion

Title: Trust Betrayed  
  
Author: jessalae  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Tamora Pierce. I own the plot, the Laughing Lady, and Fermus.  
  
A/N: "..." means thoughts.  
  
Y-y-y-Y-y-y-Y  
  
"The ship leaves tomorrow at dawn. I do not know when I will return." Yuki folded the last kimono and placed it gently in her trunk. Shinkokami rose from the chair she had been sitting in and walked over to place a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you cannot tell me why you must leave?" Shinko asked.  
  
"I cannot. I must not. All I know is that the Islands is where I need to be right now, away from here." Yuki pushed the lid down. It fell slowly, and closed with a dull thump.  
  
"I will miss you, friend."  
  
"And I you." Both women's faces were models of emotionless calm, but tears shone in two pairs of dark eyes. They hugged for a moment, then Yuki bent down to shut the locks on her trunk, closing them with two sharp clicks. She called a servant to take the trunk down to the carriage that was waiting. Shinko hugged her friend again and they walked from the room together.  
  
The street was full of people rushing this way and that. The carriage was waiting. Yuki climbed in and it set off down the road. Shinko waved as it trundled away, sending passerby scrambling to the sides. She didn't notice the tall man running towards her.  
  
"Princess Shinkokami!" Dom exclaimed, bowing. "Who was that in the carriage?"  
  
"Do I know you?" The princess asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm Domitan of Masbolle, sergeant in the King's own. I'm a... friend of Lady Knight Keladry."  
  
"Ah, yes! I did not recognize you out of uniform, Sergeant. That in the carriage was Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru."  
  
"What? Where was she going?' Dom asked, surprised.  
  
"Did you not know? She has left for the Yamani Islands."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"She would not tell me." She looked at him curiously. "I don't suppose you would have any idea?'  
  
"No." It couldn't be his fault. She hadn't even been speaking to him since Kel and Neal found out. How could he have done something to offend her when they hadn't seen each other in over a week? "She's traveling alone? Is that really wise?"  
  
Shinko looked at him incredulously. "Rest assured, sergeant, Yukimi is quite capable. She needs no traveling companion. Really, one would think that after being around Keladry all these years you would know what women could do!" She smiled at him to show that she was joking.  
  
"Oh! I didn't mean- I mean, yes, I'm sure she'll be fine by herself. I know she'll be perfectly safe. I you'll excuse me, princess, I need to get back to the barracks."  
  
"Of course, sergeant. I myself must return to the palace." Dom bowed to her, and they went their separate ways.  
  
Dom's head was spinning as he walked back toward the barracks. Yuki was going to the Yamani Islands, and she was going alone. Dom didn't have any doubt that she could fend off any attack, but it really wasn't proper for a lady to go all that way across the ocean unaccompanied. He would have to do something, or at least find out why she had gone.  
  
The trouble was, who would know? She hadn't even told Princess Shinkokami, who was probably her best friend since the whole thing with Kel...  
  
Kel! Kel might know what was going on. She knew more about the Yamani ladies than anyone else. But how could he ask her? Dom leaned against the doorframe of a building, deep in thought. People passing by barely glanced at him. The sun going down, staining the sky a deep golden color.  
  
"Do you mind, sir?" He whirled around. A small man was standing behind him, looking vaguely irritated. "You're scaring away my customers."  
  
"Who are you?" Dom asked.  
  
The man drew himself up to his full height. "I am Fermus Griber, proprietor of this inn." Dom looked up in surprise. Sure enough, a sign hung above the door, bearing the words "The Laughing Lady" and a silhouette of a woman. "And you are?" the innkeeper asked.  
  
"Domitan of Masbolle."  
  
Fermus's eyes widened. "Well, by all means, my Lord, come in! Have a drink, something to eat. On the house." The man was obviously unnerved at the thought of a noble leaning against his door.  
  
Dom frowned, considering. "That doesn't sound bad, Master Griber. I think I will have a drink or two."  
  
He was escorted in and led to an empty table. The innkeeper spoke hurriedly to a serving girl, who brought Dom a mug of ale. Dom stayed, drinking for a long time, glass after glass after glass. He sat and thought and drank until most of the men had left the room. When he realized the person he had been sitting next to as gone, he blinked, then stumbled up and towards the door. Master Griber skittered over to wish him goodnight. Dom dug in his purse and pulled out a few coins, pressing them into the innkeeper's hand carelessly.  
  
"Here," he slurred. "Keep the change." Dom staggered out into the cool night air. As he slowly made his way to the barracks, he tried to remember what exactly he had been going to do before he had gone into the Laughing Lady. Something about the princess... and a ship... and Yuki... that was it, he'd been trying to find out why Yuki was leaving, and... Kel! Kel had something to do with it. Was she going with Yuki? Where was Yuki going? Never mind that, he needed to get to Kel! He walked into the palace, wandering through the halls and up and down stairs until he came to somewhere that looked familiar. Yes, this was Kel's room. He knocked on the door.  
  
Kel opened the door, blinking sleep from her eyes. At the sight of Dom, she almost closed the door again, but she took a deep breath and held it open a crack.  
  
"What are you doing? Do you have any idea what time it is?" she whispered coldly.  
  
"Kel... Kel!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Need to ask...something..."  
  
"What do you need to ask? Make it quick!"  
  
"Not sure...Yuki! Where's she going?"  
  
Kel stiffened. "Why would I know anything about Yuki?"  
  
"I don't know..." Dom looked confused for a moment, then shook his head as if to clear it. "Where is she going? Why?"  
  
"I don't know! I haven't been speaking to her. Or to you either! Or maybe you've forgotten what happened last week?"  
  
"No, no...do you know why she would go to the Yamani Islands?"  
  
"No! Now, please, I would like to go back to sleep!"  
  
"Yes...sleep..." Dom turned around and stumbled back down the hall.  
  
Kel closed the door and sighed. Lying back on her bed, she pulled the blankets up around herself and closed her eyes contentedly. However, sleep would not come. She tossed and turned this way and that, hoping to find a comfortable position. She kicked the covers off and pulled them back up. Finally she sat up completely and stared into the darkness.  
  
"Why would Yuki leave? She was here yesterday, she must have been! She sent Neal a note." Kel shook her head ruefully. "And then he completely blew up. He really needs to stop losing his temper like that. I bet half the palace could hear him..." Suddenly it dawned on her. "What if Yuki heard him? That would give her plenty of reason to leave- she probably thought he was a hopeless case. But he isn't! He just needs some work... Okay, a lot of work. But he'll get over it!" She lay back down. If Dom came and asked her again, at least she would have an answer. And hopefully he wouldn't be so drunk he couldn't understand. "Then again, if he isn't drunk, why would he come here? Shinko would be more likely to know. He probably won't come here again. He has more sense than that." And with that comforting thought, she drifted back to sleep.  
  
Y-y-y-Y  
  
Dom woke up with an extremely bad hangover. Wincing, he sat up a bit. What had happened last night? Yuki had left, he had leaned against that door, he'd gone into the inn, come out some hours later, gone back to the palace, and gone to see Kel... Dom groaned. "Did I really go and see Kel? Gods, I'm an idiot." He would have to go and apologize for everything. And he still didn't know where Yuki had gone.  
  
But first, to get rid of this headache. He didn't want to go to the palace healers- Duke Baird was kind of mad at him- so his only option was going to one of the Own's healers. He wandered through the barracks until he came to the infirmary.  
  
After being healed, Dom strolled down the hallway in the direction of the palace. "What to say to Kel, what to say to Kel? Why am I even going to see her? She doesn't want to see me! No. I woke her up at some ungodly hour of the night to ask a stupid question, and I have to apologize for that. We'll have to make up sooner or later." Gathering his courage, he started the walk to Kel's room.  
  
Halfway there, Dom rounded a corner and saw Kel and Neal further down the hall. Panicking, he ducked into a doorway. "What am I going to say? She must have seen me by now. I'll look like an idiot if I run away. No. I just have to go up to her and ask to talk to her." He took a deep breath and stepped back into the hall.  
  
Kel was only a few steps away. Dom turned toward her.  
  
"Kel, I need to talk to you," he said as calmly as he could manage.  
  
Kel was a bit surprised by Dom's direct address, but she maintained a serene face. "You do?"  
  
"Yes. As soon as it's convenient for you."  
  
"Well, I'm on my way to lunch right now, but I should be free afterwards. Would you like to speak with me then?"  
  
"That sounds fine. I'll stop by your rooms then."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"See you." Dom stepped aside, allowing Kel to pass. Neal brushed past him without a word. As soon as they turned the corner, Dom breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Y-y-y-Y  
  
"Why did you talk to him?" Neal asked as they walked along.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why not? Why not? He cheated on you!"  
  
"Well, I can't very well ignore him when he's standing right in front of me, can I?"  
  
"You could have just walked by. You should have! Why does he deserve your attention?"  
  
"I might as well give him a chance. Maybe he has something to tell me."  
  
"So what? He's not worthy of your attention! He hurt you once, he'll do it again! Can't you see that? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Kel asked, turning to face him. "What's wrong with you, Neal? You just can't let things go, can you? You need to lighten up. You should give people a chance once in a while! You didn't give Yuki a chance, and now she's off to the Yamani Isles!"  
  
"What?" Neal asked, startled.  
  
"Yeah! Dom saw her leave yesterday!"  
  
"When did he tell you that?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"What do you mean, last night?" Neal narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
Kel sighed in exasperation. "He came to my door at one in the morning to ask why Yuki left. I didn't realize that she must have heard you until after he had gone back to the barracks."  
  
"She heard me?"  
  
"Why else would she suddenly leave right after asking to see you?"  
  
Neal frowned. "I didn't mean for her to hear me. I was going to see her sooner or later."  
  
"Well, why did you shout like that then?"  
  
"I was mad!"  
  
Kel sighed. "Look, let's not fight over this. The fact is, Yuki is gone and I'm talking to Dom after lunch."  
  
"All right then. Case closed." The two friends walked off down the hall.  
  
Y-y-y-Y  
  
Dom was nervous. In fact, Dom was very nervous. Taking deliberately slow steps, he made his way to Kel's room, trying desperately to thing of something to say. He arrived at her door. "Well, no turning back now." He knocked.  
  
The door swung open all too fast for Dom's liking, and there stood Kel.  
  
"Hello, Kel." He said.  
  
"Hello," Kel stated, as if it was more of a formality than a greeting.  
  
"Kel- I need to apologize."  
  
"Yes, you really do. Why don't you come inside?"  
  
Dom stepped into the room tentatively and stood in one spot, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. Kel stood across from him, looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Kel- I'm an idiot. And that doesn't even begin to describe it. What I did was very, very, very wrong. I know I shouldn't have done it. I won't try to make excuses, but I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be. You really hurt me, Dom. You lost my trust, and it won't be easy to get back."  
  
"I'll try, I promise."  
  
"But can I believe you'll keep your promises? That's the problem. You say you're sorry, you say you'll try. But you also said you'd be faithful to me. Actions speak louder than words, Dom." Kel stared at him intently. "Prove to me that you're sorry."  
  
"How can I do that, Kel? Give me something to do, and I'll do it." Dom looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"Well... you can start by helping me practice my sword skills. I'm getting rusty."  
  
Dom stifled a groan. "All right. Meet you on the practice courts?"  
  
"Agreed." Kel smiled at him. "I'm glad you had the courage to apologize, Dom."  
  
"I am too." And with that, Dom left to change into practice clothes. He could tell, these next few weeks would be very eventful.  
  
Y-y-y-Y-y-y-Y  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter's so long-winded and boring. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. However, I need something to happen! This day-to-day life stuff is getting monotonous. Please, in your review, suggest something that you think should happen, i.e. a ball, a tournament, something! And say why it happens, too. Thanks!  
  
-- jessalae 


	8. Circumstances

Title: Trust Betrayed

Author: jessalae

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.

A/N: "-...-" is thoughts.

-o-o-O-o-o-

"-I officially hate rain,-" Kel thought in disgust as Peachblossom splashed his way through the mud. The day had gotten progressively worse from the time she awoke until now, with the sun starting to sink below the trees. "-Of course, I had to keep Raoul in the dark about what had happened. How was I supposed to know he'd stick me on a mission with Dom!-" She mentally composed herself. "-Well, I'm trying to forgive him. It's going to take a lot, though. He's still an idiot. I don't know quite what I saw in him.-" She wrapped her cloak around herself more tightly and stared ruefully at the rainy sky. She was forced to stop abruptly as Dom signaled for a halt.

"We'll make camp here," he called, making his voice carry over the squad of men. "It looks drier than everywhere else we've seen." A few of the soldiers chuckled. Kel rolled her eyes and dismounted.

"-Always one for sarcasm, Dom was.-" she thought wryly. "-But he could have picked a time when I was in a better mood.-"

-o-O-o-

The fire crackled and popped, the rain hissing where it fell on the burning wood. It had been a struggle to find logs dry enough to burn, but after a long and tedious effort the men had managed to get the fire going. Kel sat huddled in on herself, listening to the soldiers gab among themselves. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the east. Everyone turned in surprise, trying to see what had made the sound. Kel peered into the blackness without luck, then started to her feet.

"I'm going to see what that was," she said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Dom asked. "Those bandits we're after could be around, and it's dark. Why don't you take someone with you?"

The worry in his voice irritated Kel. "I think I know how to take care of myself, Dom. I'll take my glaive if it makes you feel better." She hefted the weapon and tramped off.

-o-O-o-

Two minutes into the woods she was wishing she had brought a lantern or a torch. The moon was covered by thick, dark clouds that let no light through. She stumbled over tree roots and rocks, muttering Yamani curses under her breath. The ground slanted slightly upward. Five minutes, and still no sign of anything that could have made that noise.

"-This is ridiculous. I can't see three feet in front of my nose. I could be walking into an ambush, or off the edge of a cliff, and I wouldn't know it!-"

Her second theory became shockingly accurate as she found herself stepping into midair. She tried desperately to regain her balance, but to no avail. She fell, grabbing onto the edge of whatever she had stepped off of at the last second.

"Help! Help me!" She shrieked, hoping desperately that Dom could hear her.

And, if he could hear her, that he would come.

-o-o-O-o-o-

A/N: For those of you that were worried, Kel is NOT going to end up with Dom. This is a K/N story.

Many thanks to Jessie for her help with this chapter and the upcoming chapters.

With regards to the amount of HELPFUL reviews I have been receiving, I have to say there are very few. Most of the suggestions I got were not from reviewers, but from friends at my school. At least they were varied. (They ranged from balls to duels to Dom parasailing off Balor's Needle.) Come on, people, I need some feedback here! Lucky for you, it's not absolutely necessary for a few chapters since I actually know what's going to happen. But brush up on your constructive criticism skills!

-- jessalae


	9. Realization

Title: Trust Betrayed

Author: jessalae

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

A/N: "-...-"is thoughts

-o-o-O-o-o-

"Help! Dom, someone, help me!" Kel yelled. Her hands were already beginning to ache from clutching the ledge. Her feet scrabbled frantically, trying to find a hold, but there was none.

"-I will _not_ panic,-" she thought fiercely. "-Dom and the others aren't very far away. They'll hear me calling and be here in a few minutes.-" Adjusting her grip, she yelled again. She was beginning to worry when she heard an answering shout.

"Kel! Where are you?"

"I'm here! Here!" she called, relief flooding through her.

"Keep talking! I'll follow your voice."

"I'm here here here here! Hanging from the ledge! Gods, I hate rain. I wonder what made that noise? My hair is brown. My eyes are hazel. My hands hurt. I wonder what type of rock I'm hanging on to. I – Dom!" Kel broke off suddenly as he came into view, slightly out of breath from running. She saw him glance frantically around and pick up a thick branch. He placed the branch on top of a rock and tipped one end down to her.

"Grab on!" He ordered.

Kel obeyed. Dom strained, pushing down on the other end of the stick. Finally she was high enough to rest her elbows on the ledge. Dom abandoned the stick and grabbed Kel under the arms. Kel pushed herself up with his help and collapsed, shaking with relief.

"Are you all right?" Dom asked.

"As all right as anyone can be after hanging off a cliff." Dom flinched at her words and Kel softened her tone a bit. "I'm not mad at you. Thank you for coming for me." She shakily got to her feet.

"So did I earn some more of your trust back by rescuing you?" He asked, helping her stand.

Kel narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Is that the only reason you did it? Because if that's the case–"

"Of course that's not the reason!" Dom said, sounding shocked. "I rescued you because you needed rescuing, that's all."

"So the earning my trust was an afterthought?"

"Yes."

"Well, then..." Kel considered for a moment, then nodded. "Yes."

Dom grinned. "I'm glad."

-o-O-o-

It was purely a coincidence that Neal found himself near the King's Own barracks the next morning. He had gone down to the stables to welcome Kel back, been preoccupied with what had happened to her, and gotten lost on his way back to his rooms.

"You'd think that after living practically my whole life in this palace I would know which way my rooms were," he grumbled to himself, "And where the places I want to avoid are!" He was about to turn around when a familiar voice floated out of a room to his left. Neal's fists clenched.

"Dom." He muttered. The door of the room was slightly ajar and Neal put his ear to the opening.

"–Quite an adventure," Dom was saying. "Fortunately I was worried about her and went after her with a lantern. Now I think I may be back in her good books, or at least partially."

Neal realized they must be talking about Kel. A sudden, unexplainable wave of rage swept over him.

"Dom!" he exclaimed, throwing open the door. The occupants of the room looked up in surprise.

"Yes, Neal?" Dom asked tentatively.

"I need to have a word with you." Neal said through clenched teeth.

Dom glanced at him in confusion, then shrugged and got up. "All right."

"How could you be such an idiot!" Neal exclaimed once they were both in another room.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Kel could have been seriously hurt!"

"I know. That's why I went after her."

"It was still your fault!"

"What was? Why are you angry at me?"

"Because–" Neal stopped as he realized he had no real reason to be angry; he just was. Trying to save face, he invented something, "Did you know that ledge was there?"

"It was on the map."

"Why didn't you warn Kel?"

"She had looked at the map just as much as I had!"

"You can't expect her to remember where every ledge is!"

"She just rushed off! I couldn't do anything about it!"

"You could have called after her!"

"She was gone before I realized the ledge was there."

"So you should have gone after her!"

"I did!"

"It's still your fault!"

"I don't know what your problem is, Neal," said Dom, shaking his head in disgust. "You eavesdrop on my conversation, then you accuse me of doing something I didn't do, then you continue to be angry at me even when I've disproved you theory several times! I don't know what Yuki ever saw in you."

Neal lost it. He uttered a garbled yell and flung up his arm. I flash of green light erupted from his palm, crashing into his cousin and knocking him down. Dom's head hit the ground with a loud thunk. The men who had been talking with Dom rushed out of the room. Neal was still staring at the spot Dom had been standing a moment earlier, wide-eyed. From his place on the floor, Dom let out a squeak. Then his eyes fluttered closed and he lay still.

-o-O-o-

"What exactly were you thinking, Neal?"

"I don't know." Neal stared blankly down at the bed that his cousin lay in.

"You could have hurt Dom, or even killed him!"

"He's going to be all right, isn't he?"

"Yes, no thanks to you! Honestly, Nealen, I don't know what to do with you!"

"Don't call me Nealen."

"You're my son and I can call you whatever I want! You don't go around hurting people for no reason, especially not you cousin! And you don't hurt anyone with magic for any reason!"

"I know! I wasn't thinking straight!"

"Well, until you can learn to think straight, I think you had better try to stay out of trouble. I will be extremely angry if you hurt someone else."

"And you aren't already?"

"I am! This is only the tip of the iceberg! You need to have more self control."

"I have plenty of self control! Stop treating me like I'm five years old, father."

"I will when you stop acting like you're five years old!"

"I think you're overreacting."

"I am not overreacting!" Duke Baird drew himself up to his full height, his eyes blazing. "What you have done here is very serious. This behavior needs to stop right now."

"I can't stop it!"

"You must!" his father shouted. "Don't let me see you again until you have!"

"Fine!" Neal stalked out of the healer's wing, slamming the door shut behind him.

-o-O-o-

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been an eventful day. I found out Kel almost died, I attacked Dom, and now my father isn't speaking to me. I know it was stupid to lash out at him like that, but I was just so furious!_

_Why was I angry, anyway? I really have no idea. I was just listening to Dom brag about saving Kel and I got so mad I nearly exploded. Why would that make me angry? The way I see it, there are two possibilities._

_Possibility number one is that I'm just mad at Dom for the Yuki thing and I hadn't gotten really mad at him yet. That's not really true, though; I'm not _quite _as mad at him as I am at that little- well, I won't go into that now._

Possibility number two is that I was jealous of him saving Kel. I know, I know, it sounds ridiculous. But she's my friend! Of course I want to save her! All right, that sounds even more ridiculous, but it makes the most sense.

-Neal

Oh, Gods. I just re-read what I wrote. It sounds absolutely idiotic. The only really feasible explanation is that I am in love with Kel. You would think I would know if that were true.

But would I really? I haven't known myself to be especially perceptive. I do like being around Kel more than my other friends. I like touching her. No, not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter! It's just that, looking back, I realize that I get the warm fuzzies when I hug her and hold her hand and things like that. I can never stay mad at her.

Conclusion: I love Kel.

Gods, I am confused

-o-o-O-o-o-

A/N: It finally dawns on him. Took him long enough! I hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy. Sorry to all of you who want Dom to die, but I can't kill characters off. I'd do an awful job of it.

Thank you again to Jessie for her help with this and upcoming chapters.

-- jessalae


	10. Intrigues

Title: Trust Betrayed

Author: jessalae

Disclaimer: All the people, places, and things you recognize belong to Tamora Pierce. Aludra also belongs to Tamora Pierce, though her name belongs to Robert Jordan and her personality belongs to me.

A/N: "-…-" is thoughts.

-o-o-O-o-o-

Ladies of the Tortallan court were not supposed to know how to pick locks. Then again, Aludra had never considered herself an average lady. When she was a young girl, she had often used the knowledge obtained from a less-than-honest servant to sneak into her brother's rooms. She was currently reliving her childhood by breaking in once again.

"-Too easy! Well, brothers never learn.-" she thought as the door swung open. Aludra crept inside, slipping her picks back into the bodice of her dress. After briefly glancing around, she stepped towards the bed to start a closer inspection. A book half-submerged beneath the blankets caught her attention. She opened it to find pages written in her brother's untidy scrawl.

"-Oh, Neal's diary! Most excellent.-" she flipped to the last page he had written on, and her eyes widened as she read the entry.

"-Oh, yes. Definitely most excellent!-"

-o-O-o-

Neal raced down the hall, coming to a screeching halt at his door. His alarm spell had warned him the second the handle was turned. "-Who in the world would be breaking into my room?-" He wondered before pushing the door open. "What are you doing in my room?"

Aludra whirled, dropping his diary. "Oh, hello Neal! I was just coming to visit you. Unfortunately you weren't here, so I just let myself in to wait." Her face was the picture of innocence.

"Enough with the theatrics, Aludra. How many times have I told you, don't come into my room! "

"Why must you always get so angry? You know I would never do anything to you. You're the only brother I have left!"

"Aludra." Neal's eyes glinted angrily. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room."

"Fine," she sniffed, flouncing toward the door. "I'll just go visit Lady Keladry."

"Kel? Why would you-" his eyes fell on the diary on the floor. "Aludra, wait!" But she was already gone. Neal swore and raced after her.

"Aludra! Aludra, you get back here now!" Neal turned a corner and stopped suddenly, trying not to run over his sister.

"Oh, of course now you're ready to talk to me."

"Aludra, how much of my diary did you read?"

"Not too much. Just the last entry."

"Oh Gods, Aludra." Neal took a deep, calming breath. "You can't tell her."

"Why not, brother dearest? It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up."

"Aludra, I – she ­­– you can't tell her!"

"Well, what's to stop me?" she smirked mischievously. "Maybe you could persuade me to keep my mouth shut."

"Aludra, I – oh, what do you want?"

"Well, I'm not sure. That Owen of Jesslaw is rather handsome. But I don't know if he has a sweetheart or not…" she looked at Neal with wide eyes. "Could you find out for me?"

"Find out? I can tell you right now, he's unattached. Now, please don't tell any–"

"Not so fast! Since that was so easy why don't we throw in an extra challenge." Aludra twirled a wisp of hair around her finger. "Get him to ask me for a dance at the ball next weekend, and we'll see."

"A dance at– Aludra, you're crazy!"

"Crazy? Could it really be that difficult?"

"Well, I­–"

"What are you implying? Are you trying to tell me I'm not pretty?"

"No, I'm–"

"Well, I am not amused!" Aludra glared at him fiercely. "If you feel that way, maybe I will go and tell Keladry after all!"

"No, that's not what I meant! Stop twisting my words around!"

Aludra grinned. "Just playing with you, Neal. So, can you do it?"

"I– you– fine! I'll do it."

"And I'll keep quiet."

-o-O-o-

"Good morning, Owen!"

"Morning, Neal," Owen yawned.

"Heard about the ball next week?"

"Hasn't everybody?"

"You planning on going?"

"Maybe."

"You should!"

"I should?"

"Yes, definitely! You never know when you're going to meet someone, and maybe ask them to dance…"

"You're acting stranger then usual this morning, Neal."

"Some pretty girl like, say, my sister…"

"You have a sister?"

"Of course! I have two, actually, but Tannisa doesn't matter right now. But my younger sister, Aludra– well, if she wasn't my sister, I would certainly ask her to dance."

"And this has to do with me how?"

"Well, you should ask her, of course!"

"I don't know, Neal."

"What is there to know?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm a bit unsure of your motives. I mean, why me?"

"Well, Cleon's married, Roald's married, Faleron's engaged, Merric– well, I'm not sure what the deal with Merric is, but he's unavailable, Kel's a girl– who else can I set her up with?"

"I don't think I like being set up. It takes all the romance out of romance."

"What? But you'll still dance with her, right?"

"I don't know. I'm probably not even going."

"Please, Owen! You have to ask her to dance! Just do it for me."

"What is going on, Neal?"

"YOU HAVE TO ASK HER! PLEASE!" Neal grabbed Owen by the shoulders. "ASK HER TO DANCE!"

"Stop, Neal! Stop!" Owen wrestled out of Neal's grip. "What do you think you're doing?" Glancing uneasily at the staring passers-by, Owen steered Neal away and into an empty library.

"What is the matter with you? Calm down!"

"Please, Owen! Just for me?"

"Why is this so important to you, Neal?"

"Because it is, Owen! Do I need to give a reason?"

"Of course you do, if I'm going to ask some girl I've never even seen to dance."

"I need you to ask her Owen! Otherwise…" Neal sank into a chair, clutching his head in his hands.

"Otherwise what? Will she kill you or something?"

"Worse! If I can't get you to dance with her she'll–" Neal's voice dropped to a low mutter, so whatever he said sounded like "teggel illuver".

"What? She'll take shell all over?"

"No."

"Drag fell in puddle?"

"No.

"Get well in muddle?"

"No!"

"Well what, then?"

"I can't tell you! If I tell you then you'll tell her!"

"What? Tell who?"

"Her!"

"Who is her?"

"Kel!"

"Kel? What does Kel have to do with any of this?"

Neal's eyes widened. "Oh, no. I should not have said that. I really should not have said that."

"Teggel Illuver… oh! Teg Kel – no, tell Kel… Oliver? All over? I lo-" Owen stopped, eyes round. ""You're in love with Kel?"

"Yes. I am. Now are you happy?"

Owen grinned sheepishly. "Never would have guessed that. Why don't you want to tell her, anyway?"

"I just don't! And you have to promise not to tell her, either!"

"All right, I won't tell Kel that you're in love with her."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thank you, Owen!" Neal gave his friend a quick hug, then dashed away, greatly relieved.

"-I promised not to tell Kel,-" Owen thought. His face slowly spread in a mischievous grin. "-That doesn't mean I can't tell anyone else…-"

-o-o-O-o-o-

A/N: I can hear everyone going, "Neal doesn't have a sister!" Let me assure you, he does. Check your copies of First Test. When he's telling Kel that she's taller that everyone expected, he says he has a ten-year-old sister. Aludra is what I have named her, and how she acts is all my doing.

That's all I have to say for right now, except review, review, review! And enjoy.

-- jessalae


	11. Conversations

Title: Trust Betrayed

Author: jessalae

Disclaimer: I own none of Tamora Pierce's characters, settings, or concepts.

A/N: "-…-" is thoughts.

-o-o-O-o-o-

"Hey, Cleon, guess what?"

"What?"

"No, guess!"

"Owen, I'm really not in the mood for games."

"Come on, just one guess?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I don't have time for this." Cleon turned and continued down the corridor.

"No, wait! I have a secret to tell you!"

"Then hurry up and tell me already!"

Owen stood on his tiptoes to whisper into Cleon's ear. "_Neal loves Kel."_

"What? You're joking, right? I mean, how is that possible?"

"It is! He told me himself."

"Why would he tell _you_, of all people?"

"Well, he didn't really mean to tell me. It sort of slipped out."

"Oh, wonderful."

-o-O-o-

"Hello, father!" Aludra sang out as she skipped into the healer's wing.

"Good to see you, Aludra. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Do I need an excuse to visit my father?"

"Well, of course not. I was really wondering why you are so giddy this afternoon."

"I'm just bursting with news. Good news, if I know anything."

"Oh, really? What is this news that's so wonderful you're skipping?"

"Neal's in love with Kel."

Duke Baird was shocked. "What? Are you certain?"

"Yes I am. He told me."

"This is an interesting development. It makes some sense, though. Hm." Duke Baird stroked his beard thoughtfully. "We'll just have to wait and see…"

-o-O-o-

"Arrgh…" Cleon collapsed into a chair and rested his head in his hands.

"Arrgh? What's the matter?" Roald asked, looking up from his reading.

"Life is complicated."

"Well, yes, I had noticed that. To what specific aspect of life were you referring?"

Cleon lifted his head momentarily. "That sarcastic streak will get you into trouble someday, Highness." He shifted in his seat so he could put his head on the table. "My friends seem to be the most complicated thing at the moment."

"Ah, court intrigues, is it?"

"No, but it will be if Owen can't keep his fool mouth shut."

"What will be?"

"The thing that I am absolutely _not_ going to tell you."

"So that's how it's going to be, is it?" Roald shut his book carefully. "Would you tell me if I guess right?"

"No. Well, probably not. It's so outrageous you wouldn't guess it anyway, so I might as well say yes."

"Oh, good! Hm, what's so outrageous I would never think to guess it?

Um… Peachblossom let Neal ride him?"

"No."

"A new girl wants to be a page and Kel's asking to sponsor her?"

"No."

"Neal and Yuki broke up?"

"N- well, yes, but you already knew about that."

"Just testing you. Merric jumped off Balor's Needle?"

"What? No!"

"My father has declared war on Carthak?"

"No. Wouldn't know before me if that were the case?"

"Yes, I guess so. What else, what else… Neal's in love with Kel?"

Cleon sat up so quickly his neck cracked.

"Oh, is that it?" Roald grinned. "I would have thought it would be something less obvious."

"Obvious?" Cleon sputtered.

"Of course. Anyone with eyes can see they were meant for each other."

"I have eyes, and I couldn't see it!"

"Calm down, it's just a figure of speech. Yes, I've been expecting something like this for a while. I was beginning to wonder if he would ever figure it out."

Cleon stared at his friend incredulously. "You really saw this coming?"

"Yes."

"You amaze me. And life is still too complicated."

-o-O-o-

"Your Grace! How are you?"

"Very well, very well, Lioness. And you?"

"Just fine. My new squire isn't quite as, well, entertaining as my previous one."

"Yes, Neal can certainly be entertaining. Why, just yesterday I found out he was keeping secrets from me."

"Oh, really!" Alanna's famed violet eyes sparked with interest. "Keeping secrets from his father! Nothing too serious, I hope."

"Not particularly, although I'm sure he'll skin me if I tell the subject of the secret what it is."

"Hmm. Troubles with friends? Romances? I may be able to help. These things require a woman's touch, you know."

"Well, I need to tell someone to get it off my chest." He stepped into a corner, Alanna following. "You see, it seems Neal has realized that he is in love with Keladry."

"Keldary? And Neal? They would make quite a couple."

"Yes, but she doesn't know, so you mustn't tell anyone."

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

-o-o-O-o-o-

A/N: Poor Neal. Owen does have a big mouth, doesn't he? Ah well. I have the next chapter all planned, but haven't started to write it yet. It looks to me as if this story will end up being around 17 chapters long, give or take a chapter, so I have my work cut out for me. The again, that's only six chapters more. Yikes! Well, we'll have to see when we get there. Review, review, review!

--jessalae


	12. Worries

Title: Trust Betrayed

Author: jessalae

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. It all belongs to Tamora Pierce.

A/N: "-…-" is thoughts.

-o-o-O-o-o-

_Dear Neal,_

"-No, no.-"

_Nealen,_

"-No, he hates it when people call him that.-"

_To Neal of Queenscove:_

"-No.-"

_Neal-_

I am very sorry

"-Um…nah.-"

_Getting involved with Dom_

"-Don't think so!-"

_I made a serious mistake by cheating on_

"-Don't like the cheating part.-"

_I made a serious mistake by betraying your trust. Please know that I am very, very ashamed. I understand completely if you never want to make contact again. Perhaps it is best_

"-No, not perhaps. Definitely.-"

_It is best if we stay away from each other. I will make no attempt to contact you besides this letter. I just want to tell you how horrible I feel._

Yukimi

Yuki stared at the letter for about three seconds, then scrunched it into a ball and threw it over her shoulder in a most unladylike manner. "-No, no, no!-" she raged in her head. "-Why can I not write a simple letter saying I'm sorry?-" She sighed, inwardly wishing she could burst into tears. "-I suppose the issue is too complicated to be summed up in a simple letter.-"

But she had said nothing that wasn't true. She was ashamed of her actions. She had no desire to keep in touch with Neal, especially if he was going to shout and throw things every time he saw her. She just didn't love him anymore.

-o-O-o-

Neal wondered absently if the saying was true, and you really could wear a hole through the floor by pacing.

"-Nah,-" he concluded. "-If it was possible, I would have fallen through by now.-" So he turned his mind to the more pressing topic at hand: what to do about Kel.

That Owen! And Aludra, too! Idiots, the both of them. "-And myself,-" he recalled. "-I should have made my directions much more specific. Don't tell Kel, I said, but I failed to mention everyone else in the castle!-"

It really wasn't fair for all of them to gang up on him like that. How could he say no when he had half his friends and family pestering him, not to mention the crown prince! So he would have to tell her sometime. But how?

"Not by letter," he muttered to himself. "Not by hint, not by chance, and certainly not by Aludra!" Burying his face in his hands, he continued, "I guess that just leaves face-to-face then. But Gods, what would I say?" He straightened up and forced his mouth into a smile. "Hello, Kel. So, how about this weather? Oh, by the way, I'm in love with you." Shaking his head vigorously, Neal collapsed onto his bed. "Gah! No, no, no. Who do they think I am, Mithros? No one could handle something like this. It's hopeless." He got to his feet and resumed pacing.

"I've always wondered why people think walking back and forth will solve their problems."

Neal jumped. "Aludra!"

"I mean, all it really does is tire you out." She smirked. "Then again, I suppose for some it's less tiring that thinking is."

"Oh, very funny. Hilarious." Neal rolled his eyes and walked behind his sister to shut the door. "Why are you here, o clever one?"

"Just thought I'd see how the brainstorming was coming along."

"Nothing. Not a single idea. You know, I wouldn't be in this predicament if it weren't for you and your posse."

"Now is that any way to talk to your sister?"

"When that sister is an annoying, sneaky little twerp it is."

"Well, you can't blame me for going behind your back."

"Want to bet?"

"I mean, it was for your own good."

"Sure. That's what they all say."

She dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand. "I was only checking in."

"Well, I think you've checked in quite enough. What would really do me good is if you checked out once in a while!" Neal was fuming by this time.

"Fine, fine, I'll go. I can see where I'm not wanted."

"I hadn't noticed that you possessed that talent," Neal muttered.

Pretending not to hear, Aludra made her way to the door. Halfway out, she paused. "If I may offer a suggestion? The ball is in six days." She stepped fully into the hall and closed the door behind her.

"The ball? What has that got to do with anything?" Neal wondered aloud. "Unless…no! Do you really think I'm that cliché?" He griped. "I am not telling her at the ball! Honestly!" He suddenly realized that Aludra probably couldn't hear him, and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"-Oh, wonderful.-"

-o-o-O-o-o-

A/N: First of all: 107 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! YAY!

Second of all: Shorter chapter than usual. Hopefully it's good, though. Thanks for all your support!

-- jessalae


	13. Mysteries

Title: Trust Betrayed

Author: jessalae

Disclaimer: All characters, places, and things that you recognize belong to Tamora Pierce. Aludra belongs to me.

A/N: "-…-" is thoughts

-o-o-O-o-o-

"Keladry! Lady Keladry!" The speaker deftly wove through the crowded hall towards the waiting Kel. In a matter of seconds the woman arrived in front of the Lady Knight. Kel took in her dark brown hair and deep green eyes, wondering who she was. She looked somewhat familiar…

"Allow me to introduce myself," the woman said. "I'm Aludra of Queenscove. I believe you know my brother?"

"-Her brother? Neal has a sister?-" "Yes, I do," Kel replied bewilderedly. "Pleased to meet you."

"Neal hasn't introduced me to you before, I know. He and I never got along very well."

"Yes…"

"Anyway, I was just going to visit my father and I thought I ought to say hello. I really must get to the healer's wing, though. I'll see you around, I suppose!" Aludra walked a few steps away, fading into the crowd, before looking over her shoulder at Kel.

"Oh, a word of advice – watch your friends. People may not think of you quite the way you thought they did." And with that, Aludra disappeared.

Kel stood in that spot for a long moment, pondering.

-o-O-o-

Dear diary,

I met Neal's sister today. Yes, he has a sister. Apparently they don't get along well, so he's never introduced her to me. Strange, I know, but that's Neal.

Anyway, her name was Aludra, an she was very mysterious. She said, "people might not think of you the way you thought they did." All I can infer from that is that someone either likes me that hated me or hates me that liked me. Maybe some conservative has changed his ways? No. Have I done something to one of my friends? Neal has been acting strangely lately.

Then again, it could be somewhat dislike to hate, or like to love. Maybe that's what she meant. Could she have been talking about Dom? She's his cousin, so there's a good chance that they're close. I should talk to him about it.

-- Kel

-o-o-O-o-o-

A/N: Wow. I seem to be on a roll here, even if the chapters are shorter than usual. Keep those reviews coming!

-- jessalae


	14. Discussions

Title: Trust Betrayed

Author: jessalae

Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize belongs to Tamora Pierce. Aludra belongs to me.

-o-o-O-o-o-

"High! Middle! Low! High! Middle! Low! Put some effort into it! You strike like a bunch of kittens!" Sergeant Ezeko roared at the column of pages, stalking up and down their ranks. "Stop flinching! If your fingers were where they were supposed to be, you wouldn't have gotten hit." Kel roamed the line in a significantly quieter manner, stopping here and there to correct a stance or a grip.

"Here, you, you're standing the wrong way," she instructed the boy at the end of the row. "This foot needs to point that way – no, _that_ way. Look at my feet." She settled into the correct position with ease. "Stay that way the whole time, and stop moving around. Much better!" The boy nodded as she stepped back, biting his lip in concentration as he tried to keep his eyes both on his feet and his partner's staff.

Kel sighed as she resumed her slow stroll along the string of pages. There hadn't been any new female pages since the last one had gone home. Kel had mixed feelings about this fact; on the one hand she was disappointed that no one had made it, but if there had been a girl among this group she certainly wouldn't have been able to work with them. Padraig HaMinch was in many ways more lenient than Lord Wyldon had been, but gossipy conservatives still abounded, making it very unwise for Kel to show an interest in any of the pages. Kel chuckled softly as she thought of Wyldon, lovingly termed "the Stump" by Neal. She was sure he wouldn't have approved of her getting within ten feet of _his_ charges.

/Speaking of Neal/ Kel speculated/I wonder if he would have any idea what his sister meant? I mean, she said they weren't close, but he must at least have an inkling./ She shook herself out of her reverie to swoop down on a page who was swinging his staff as though he thought it were a musician's baton. "Hold it! Put your hands here– yes, like that, and move up, then down. That's right. Up, then down. Keep holding it just like that."

"But it doesn't feel right," the boy protested.

"And it won't unless you make it feel right. It'll get better with practice, I promise." She ignored his further grumblings and kept moving.

/Yes, I should speak to Neal/ she decided. /He should at least be able to tell me if it was Dom she meant. I'll visit him after lunch./

-o-O-o-

Neal had just returned from a very nice lunch and was still enjoying the feeling of fullness when a knock on his door interrupted his relaxation. Wondering who it could be, he lugged himself out of his chair and opened the door.

The good feelings dissipated completely when he saw who it was.

"Hi, Neal. Can I come in?" Kel asked.

"Well, I– I mean, sure– well– yes," Neal sighed, moving to let her in. His brain was whirring ten miles a minute. /Does she know? Why would she be here for any other reason? No, no, she's your friend, stupid! She has a right to visit you! Besides, would she even come here if she did know? She would probably want to stay away from me. I can't tell her! But I have to. Mithros, this is awful/

"I ran into your sister the other day," Kel remarked as she sat herself down on a chair.

/Sister? Aludra? Oh, Gods, she knows/ "S-s-sister? What sister?" Neal laughed shakily.

"Well, she said she was your sister. She had the same nose, too. What was her name? Alira? Aldura?"

"Aludra," said Neal resignedly.

"So she _is_ your sister. Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

"We never got along very well," Neal shrugged. "She was always playing pranks on me, and Mother always believed her. She's a very good liar, you know," he added hopefully.

"She gave me some very strange advice," said Kel thoughtfully. "Something like, 'people might not think of you the way you thought they thought of you.' Very cryptic."

Neal nearly shouted in relief. /She didn't tell! Thank all the Gods/ "So why are you here?"

"Well, I thought you might know what she meant. I think she was talking about Dom."

/Yes! Yes yes yes/ "Maybe. I don't know, I don't talk to her much. You probably aren't going to get a straight answer out of her. It would be better to go talk to Dom."

"I don't know," Kel said uncertainly. "It would be kind of awkward, don't you think? I mean, he did cheat on me."

"I know. I'm not about to forget what happened, Kel." Neal glared fiercely at the floor before flashing Kel a dazzling smile. "But that's his problem, right? His fault! Besides, I can think of much more awkward situations."

"More awkward?"

"Oh, yes." Neal raised his eyebrows. "_Much_ more awkward." /This conversation, for instance…/

"Whatever you say," Kel sighed. "I guess I'd better go talk to him then. Of course, if I had a little backup, this would be so much easier." She glanced at him slyly.

Neal feigned ignorance. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. I need your help."

"But dumb suits me so well!" Neal batted his eyelashes at Kel melodramatically, ducking to avoid her halfhearted swipe at his head. "Sorry, can't help you this time, Kel. Ask Lalasa. Or Cleon. Or Roald! He seems good at this boy-girl interaction stuff. I could never get the hang of it. My friends are generally of the masculine persuasion, you see."

This time Kel's slap was not so halfhearted, and Neal's reflexes didn't prove so adept.

"Ow! I said generally! _Generally_ my friends are boys! You're among the exceptions!"

"I don't appreciate being called an 'exception,'" Kel sniffed. "Men!" She tossed her head dramatically and flounced from the room. Neal watched her leave, his expression caught between relief and hopelessness.

/Well, at least she's on the wrong track now. Of course, that'll make it even harder to tell her…/

-o-O-o-

"Dom?" Kel tapped on his door. "Are you there?"

"It's open!" he yelled. Kel tentatively poked her head inside to see him bent over a trunk, trying to sort through the mountain of clothes inside it. He looked over and smiled when he saw her. "Hello, Kel. Care to give me a hand?"

"Sure," she said, approaching to sit on the floor next to him. "What is all this for?" She lifted the first thing she saw off of the pile. "And since when do you wear petticoats?"

"That's not mine!" he exclaimed defensively.

"Well I should hope not," Kel laughed, throwing the lacy garment at his head.

"Ack!" Dom clawed the skirt off his head and threw it onto the floor. "It belongs to my lovely cousin."

"What, Neal!" she gasped. "I always knew he was strange, but this seems to be going a bit far…"

"No! His sister. I don't know if you've met her; she's here for the ball, but she didn't have room in her quarters for all her trunks. I'm bringing her the things she needs."

"The noble Dom, reduced to a pack animal?" Kel joked. Dom threw something pink and lacy at her; she picked it off of her shoulder with disgust. "That thing can't be comfortable; wouldn't it itch?" She rolled her eyes. "Girls are so silly."

Dom looked at her strangely. "Right…"

"Actually, I've met Aludra. I wanted to talk to you about her."

"Oh?" Dom looked up from the dress he was currently folding.

"Yeah. I bumped into her in the hall the other day, and she gave me a very strange piece of advice," Kel glanced at him surreptitiously, trying to see how he reacted. "Something like, 'people might not think of you the way you thought they thought of you.' Do you know what she might have been talking about?"

Dom's frown seemed sincerely confused. "No, actually. I don't really know her all that well. You might try asking Neal, though."

"I did. He pointed me to you." She took a deep breath. "Is it… is it maybe possible that she thinks you're still in love with me?"

Dom blinked. "Me? In love with you?"

"Well, I don't know– it certainly isn't the way I've thought of you, considering everything that's happened, so she has a point if it's true… I mean…"

"I know," Dom nodded. "But it's not true. You're just a good friend to me now, Kel."

"Good," Kel sighed. "Because you're just a friend to me, too."

"Which isn't to say I wouldn't like to see you wearing something like this," he added, grinning wickedly and holding up a tiny, red silk nightdress. Kel lunged and managed to graze his head with her knuckles, though the blow was softened by the skimpy piece of cloth he had thrown toward her.

"Neal will propose to Merric before I wear anything like that," she spat indignantly.

"I'll remember that," Dom grinned. Kel glared at him and threw another scandalously small dress at him. He swatted it away and reached into the trunk again. Kel dived and grabbed a fistful of satin, pulling it over his head and effectively blinding him. For a few frenzied moments the air was filled with flying undergarments; then the door banged open.

"Wha–?" Aludra stopped in her tracks. A silk shift fluttered down to settle on top of her head. She tore it off in a rage. "What are you doing with my clothes!" she screamed.

Dom recovered first. "Just unpacking for you, Aludra." His eyes met Kel's and they both burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

"You two– my– I–" Aludra's face was slowly turning purple. "Idiots!" she shrieked, slamming the door.

Kel finally caught her breath. "Did you see the look on her face?" she gasped.

"Gods!" Dom laughed. "She's never going to speak to me again!"

"She'll have to; she forgot her underwear!" Kel stood and started collecting Aludra's clothes, still grinning.

Dom joined her. "I still think you should talk to Neal again," he remarked. "He's bound to know more. In fact, if anyone was in love with you, it would be him."

Kel stopped and frowned at him. "Neal, in love with me?"

"It's possible," he shrugged. "I mean, he spends enough time with you. It would be easy for love to grow."

"I suppose so…" she sighed and deposited the last of Aludra's things back in the trunk. "Thanks for talking to me, anyway."

"Nice talking to you," he said, getting up to walk her to the door. "Feel free to stop by any time, though I can't promise it'll be as amusing as all this."

Kel smiled at him and stepped out.

/Well/ she thought/This is an interesting development. Is Neal in love with me? I can't very well ask him…/

/I'll wait and see if he says anything, I suppose./

-o-o-O-o-o-

A/N: Finally, finally, finally I found some way to finish this chapter. Finally. Next one coming… I don't know when. Your ideas are appreciated, as always.

-- jessalae


	15. Countdown

Title: Trust Betrayed 

Author: jessalae

Disclaimer: Well, they're on my Hannukah list, but sadly enough Tamora Pierce's characters and world don't belong to me. Boohoo.

A/N: Text in / is thoughts.

oO0O0Oo **Five Days**

On Monday evening, the door of Neal's room slammed open so hard that no less than four breakable objects fell off various shelves. Neal dived and managed to catch the little ceramic cat Kel had given him, wincing as he heard several somethings shatter across the room.

"Mithros, Aludra, what do you think you're doing!"

"That– that girl– and Dom­– argh!" she shrieked, banging her fist against the doorframe hard enough to leave a mark.

"What? Dom? And– and Kel? What happened?" Neal asked, horrified. /Oh gods, what if he actually does love her/

"They were messing around with my clothes!"

"What?" Neal shrieked, wondering how he'd ever get that mental picture out of his head.

Aludra laughed in spite of herself. "My my, someone has a dirty mind." Her good humor vanished as quickly as it had come. "They were having some sort of– of snowball fight or something with my best­ underclothes!"

Neal blinked. And blinked again. "Repeat?"

"They were throwing all my nice petticoats and things around the room!"

Neal blinked for what seemed to be the millionth time, and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Aludra screamed, glaring down at her brother, who was rolling around on the floor clutching his sides. "They had no right to treat my clothes like that! I don't know why I even left my trunks in Dom's room to begin with." Realizing that Neal had no intention of stopping his cackling, Aludra sniffed haughtily and stalked out, slamming the door behind her. Neal lunged and caught a vase right before it hit the floor.

/That does it! First thing tomorrow, I'm gluing down everything that could potentially shatter./

**Four Days**

When Kel waltzed into the library on Tuesday morning, Cleon had to force himself not to hide under the table. He had seen that determined look before, and when Kel had it on, things were most definitely not going to go his way.

"Morning, Cleon," she sang, sitting down next to him. "Want to go for a ride?"

"Not right now, Kel," he replied, grateful that she didn't seem to have anything particularly embarrassing on her mind. "I'm reading." He brandished a book as proof.

"Pity," she sighed. "Peachblossom can't exactly talk to me… I tried to get Neal to come, but I think he was busy. He just yelled something about his sister and gluing things to shelves." She frowned. "I probably should have gone in to see exactly what he was doing, but I think his sister is pretty mad at me right now, so…" she trailed off.

"Hmm." Cleon returned to his reading, mentally ordering Kel to go away before she could ask him about Neal.

"Do you think Neal's been acting strangely lately?" Kel asked.

/Got to work on those telepathy skills/ Cleon thought. "What do you mean by strangely? Neal's always strange."

"Yes, I had realized that, amazingly enough," she replied sarcastically. "But I don't know… he seems nervous. And he was very strange when I asked about his sister."

/Of course he's nervous around you! Hell, _I'm_ nervous, and I'm not even the one who's in love with you/ "He has a sister? He's never mentioned her."

"Apparently they don't like each other. But she told me that someone thought of my differently than I thought they did, and Neal thought she meant Dom, but she didn't­–"

"Hmm," Cleon said again, having heard all of this already. /Please don't have figured it out… Neal'll blame it on me, I know it…/

"–but Dom thinks– Cleon, are you even listening to me?"

"What? Of course."

"Good. The thing is," Kel leaned down confidentially, "Dom thinks Neal loves me."

/Damn./

"I don't really know what to think," Kel continued. "It could certainly explain a lot, but it also complicates things more than I care to think about. If Neal was a girl I wouldn't worry about his behavior, I would just think it was that time of the month or something…" She frowned speculatively. "What do you think?"

"Me? Oh… oh, I don't know. Has he really been acting strangely? And why do you think Dom knows so much? I mean, if you want to know what Aludra mean, Neal would probably know more about his own sister, she's just Dom's cousin, and since­– er, _if_ he's in love with you, he's not really going to tell Dom, they're not really on friendly terms at the moment­–" Cleon realized he was babbling and tried to slow down. "–he'd be much more likely to tell one of his friends, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Kel started, still trying to work through most of what Cleon had said. "That's why I'm asking you, actually. I thought he might have talked to you. I tried Owen, but he didn't seem to be in…" her brain screeched to a halt on one particular sentence. "Did you say since? _Since_ he's in love with me?"

"Did I? Oh, look at the time, see you later!" Cleon jumped up and raced from the library in a panic. /Neal's gonna kill me…/

Kel gaped after him. /Did he really mean… oh, dear…/

**Three Days**

The entrance to the dining hall was blocked by the multitude of people who had arrived for the ball. Aludra frowned, glancing around in the hopes of finding a place to squeeze through. Unfortunately, the crowd seemed to primarily be made up of fat old lords, leaving no room for even the thinnest girl to enter. She was just about to try to get between two not-too-round ladies when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, exasperated at having missed her opportunity.

"Hello," Kel said tentatively. "Nice morning, isn't it?"

Aludra's frown deepened. "It would be a lot nicer if I could get in and have some breakfast."

"Well, yes," Kel smiled. "I suppose I'm lucky since I get to use the knight's mess. Lots less people there." Her expression turned serious. "I'm sorry about what happened on Monday… I had no right to touch your things, and if anything is damaged I'd be happy to pay for having it repaired. I know a very good seamstress in the city."

/How would you know a seamstress/ Aludra thought maliciously. /You've probably never worn a dress in your life! Ah well… mustn't be rude to Neal's little crush…/ "It's fine, really," she smiled disingenuously. "No harm done."

"Oh good," Kel sighed. "Um… about our conversation on Sunday. I was wondering about what you said about people thinking of me differently. I'm not sure who you meant… I don't think it was Dom, was it?"

"Well now…" Aludra glanced over her shoulder, noting that the crowd had thinned out. "It might be, or it might not be."

"I think it wasn't," Kel persisted. "I think you meant Neal. I think you meant that he loves me."

/Smart little thing, isn't she? I shouldn't tell her, though… let Neal have his fun./ "Now why would you think that?"

"Well, he's been acting strangely… actually it's Dom's idea, that's what we were talking about, but maybe he's right?" she asked.

"Maybe. Goodbye!" Aludra sang gleefully, nudging her way between two pompous-looking noblemen and into the dining hall. Kel tried to follow, but the gap closed as a new deluge of guests poured into the hall. Kel sighed in frustration and walked away, just as confused as she had been before.

Her confusion only increased when she was intercepted on her way back to her rooms by Princess Shinkokami, who was looking unnervingly anxious.

/Something must really be wrong if I can tell that Shinko's worried/ Kel thought uneasily. She bowed to the princess.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm well, thank you. I thought you might want to see this." Shinko handed Kel a piece of parchment. "It arrived a few minutes ago. It's from Yuki."

Kel's eyes widened as she unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Shinkokami,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. I myself am fine, although a bit nervous for reasons I shall explain later in this letter._

_I realize my departure was quite sudden and unexplained. I hope I have caused you no anxiety. I felt I had to leave because of a personal situation. I shall spare you the details. Suffice to say that I have gravely wounded my honor and destroyed my relationship with Sir Nealen because of a horrible mistake on my part. Now he hates me. However, this does not bother me as much as it once did, because I am no longer in love with him. I won't ask you to pass along any messages to him, but I would be much obliged if you would give Keladry my apologies. She is less likely to become violent at the mention of me. I will speak to Neal myself when I return. I should be back in Corus in a little more than a week._

_With respect,_

_ Yukimi noh Daiomoru_

Kel frowned disbelievingly. "Yuki's coming back? When?"

"The letter was written four days ago, according to the messenger who brought it," Shinko replied. "She should arrive on Sunday."

"Sunday," Kel muttered. "Neal isn't going to be happy…" She turned back to Shinko. "Thank you for showing this to me. If you see Yuki before I do, tell her she is forgiven."

"I will." Shinko still looked curious, but knew when not to pry. "See you at the ball, then."

"See you," Kel responded absentmindedly. She arrived at her rooms still thinking deeply, and sat heavily on the bed, pulling out a worn little book.

_Dear Diary,_

_Things are more confusing than ever. Dom thinks Neal loves me, and Cleon seems to agree. Neal's sister is no help, although I can hardly expect her to be after the lingerie incident. And now Yuki is coming back! I can't even begin to sort it all out._

_I suppose I'll have to see what happens at the ball…_

oO0O0Oo

A/N: Next update coming very soon, hopefully. Happy Holidays, everyone!


	16. Pressure

Title: Trust Betrayed 

Author: jessalae

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Text in / is thoughts.

**Two Days**

Neal's vision was very, very off. It looked as though someone had taken reality as if it were a bedsheet and given it a good shake. Now his father's face was wavering in front of him like a flag flapping in the wind, and it was giving him a headache.

Slowly his vision returned to normal and the headache disappeared. The tint of green around his father's hand disappeared as he rested his face on it. "Neal, what am I going to do with you?"

"Huh?" Neal asked, articulate as ever.

"What were you thinking?" Duke Baird. "How many times have I told you, don't use lots of glue inside unless you have a window and a door open! You don't lock yourself in your room and proceed to glue down everything in reach!"

"Is that what I did?" Neal wondered hazily.

"Yes! And then you passed out from all the fumes! You're lucky the maid was coming by to clean, otherwise who knows how long you would have been in there!" Duke Baird frowned. "Incidentally, why were you gluing things to your shelves in the first place?"

"To stop Aludra from breaking them," Neal replied, shaking the last haze from his head. "When she's mad she slams doors."

"And what have you been doing to make your sister so mad she slammed your door hard enough to knock things down?" Baird put his hands on his hips, glaring down at his son.

"It wasn't me," Neal protested, sitting up. "It was Kel!"

"So why was Aludra storming into _your_ room?" Baird blinked. "Kel wasn't… _in_ your room, was she?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Neal exclaimed. "She was in Dom's room."

"I… see."

"No, I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Neal waved his hands agitatedly. "She was talking to Dom because Aludra gave her some very cryptic hint that was really about me loving Kel, but I told Kel it was about Dom, and they ended up throwing Aludra's underwear all over the place."

Duke Baird closed his eyes and sighed. "I will never understand your generation. So, Aludra was mad about her underclothes being thrown around, and she slammed your door and broke things."

"Yes."

"So you decided to spend the next two days gluing down everything in sight."

"No, no. I glued most of it down on Tuesday," Neal explained. "But then on Wednesday morning I realized that I had forgotten that vase Aunt Mina sent me when I announced my engagement, and so I had to glue that too, and I left the lid off the glue jar and I must have fallen asleep because all I remember after that is waking up here."

"And why did you have to lock the door and windows?"

"So Aludra couldn't storm in again and knock things down before I was finished gluing," Neal said matter-of-factly. He frowned at the expression on his father's face. "What? It makes perfect sense!"

"Oh, nothing," Duke Baird sighed. "Speaking of you and Kel, have you decided how to tell her yet?"

Neal shifted uncomfortably. "Erm, no."

"Aludra's getting impatient, you know," Baird reminded Neal. "If you want Kel told on your own terms I would suggest you make up your mind."

"I know, I know… she hasn't said as much, but I think the ball's my deadline." Neal grimaced. "It just seems so… so cliché to ask her at the ball! That's what all those silly courtiers in stories do."

"True, but the silly courtiers always get the girl," his father reminded him. "Cliché isn't always a bad thing."

"But– but–" Neal whined.

"Enough! You sound like a five-year-old." His father scolded. He pulled back the bedcovers and offered Neal a hand. "If you have your heart set on being original, you still have tomorrow."

Neal stepped shakily out of bed. "I've got the rest of today, too."

"Oh no you don't," Baird replied. "You're spending the rest of today un-gluing everything you stuck on your shelves, and you're going to leave your windows and door wide open."

"Why?" Neal spluttered.

"Because the maids need to be able to clean those shelves. Because eventually you'll want to redecorate." Duke Baird started to walk towards the back room of the healers' wing, glancing over his shoulder at his flabbergasted son. "Because Kel is going to find out how you feel about her, and chances are you'll be moving into bigger rooms after that."

"Bigger rooms?" Neal followed his father into the back room. "So you think she feels the same way?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Baird answered. "You'll have to tell her to find out, though." He handed Neal a chisel and some sandpaper. "Now get ungluing!"

**One Day**

Kel sat at her desk, staring at a piece of parchment as though she thought it might stand up and start tapdancing. Finally she picked up a quill and started writing.

_Dear Yuki,_

_I hope your journey back to Tortall was a pleasant one. I'm glad you've decided to return. If Shinko hasn't already told you by the time you read this, all is forgiven in the matter of Dom and yourself._

_I wish you had been here these past weeks. Everything has been very confusing. I met Neal's younger sister (You probably already know her, from the week you spent with his family when your engagement was announced) and she gave me some very cryptic clues. I'll spare you the details, but the end result is, I think Neal may be in love with me. Not sure, I just think._

_What I'm _really_ not sure about is whether or not I love him back. I think I _could_ love him. I certainly thought I did when I was a page, but I'm pretty sure that was just a crush. Now, though… I'm don't know. It's not something I've given a lot of thought to, oddly enough. I was so preoccupied with Neal's feelings for me that I forgot all about any feelings I might have for him. I sort of thought I would figure it out when the time came, and that was it. And now I'm almost certain that "the time" will be the ball. I can tell something important is coming. I just wish I knew what._

- _Kel_

Kel stared down at her letter for several more seconds before putting it aside and taking out a fresh piece of parchment. Quickly she penned a note.

_Dear Yuki,_

_I hope your journey went well. All is forgiven. Please come see me; I would like to talk to you._

_Kel_

She pulled her diary from its hiding spot in the bottom of her desk drawer and looked around for something to use to stick the first letter into it. Not finding anything, she stood up, folding the letter and sticking it under a book.

/Neal had some glue the other day. Maybe he's got a bit of extra I can borrow./

oO0Oo

Kel knocked on Neal's doorframe before stepping through the open door into his room. "Neal?"

His head popped up from behind a bookshelf. "Oh, hey, Kel. Just finishing up from yesterday." And odd scraping sound filled the room as he went back to his work.

"What are you doing?" Kel asked, walking over to take a look. Neal was on his knees, using a chisel to chip what looked to be dried glue off of a shelf. There were more patches on various flat surfaces around the room; a few had shards of pottery stuck in them. Kel gingerly poked a piece of blue porcelain, which didn't budge. "Gods, Neal, what did you do to this place?"

"Glued things to my shelves. Left the glue open and passed out." Neal's eyes never left his work as he kept chipping away at the glue. "Was reminded by my father that I may need to relocate some day." Chip, chip. "Spent all of yesterday trying to get this Gods-damned glue off my shelves, breaking about five things in the process." Chip, scrape, chip. "I managed to salvage most of my breakables, though. And I didn't much like the ones that broke, anyway." He blew away the last of the glue dust and started attacking the shelf with sandpaper. "I never was a very good sculptor."

Kel laughed. "I _told_ you to practice your staff work instead, but would you listen? Never."

"Hey, I did after I gave up on sculpting," Neal protested. "Although I thought my bust of the Stump was pretty good."

"It looked like a pile of dung."

"Well, it was supposed to be more of an artistic representation than an actual likeness." Neal smirked at Kel's rolling eyes.

"Whatever you say." Kel glanced around the room. "I don't suppose you have any non-dried glue hanging around, do you?"

Neal shook his head ruefully. "My father confiscated it all. He said until I act old enough to use it, I shouldn't be allowed to."

"He has a point," Kel said. "Three-year-olds aren't usually allowed to have glue."

Neal brandished his chisel at her. "Unless you want this sticking in a very uncomfortable spot, I suggest you stop calling me immature."

"I never said you were immature!"

"You were thinking it."

"Hey, the truth hurts," Kel shrugged, backing to the door. "I'll just go see if the carpenters will let me have some, then." She left.

Neal glared at her fiercely. "I do _not_ act like a three-year-old!" he muttered. "Five at the very least."

"Some might disagree," Aludra commented right behind him.

"Gaah!" he yelled, falling over backwards. "Aludra!"

"Yes?" she smirked.

"You­– grr! Stop sneaking up on me!"

"But it's so amusing," Aludra complained. "Besides, I wasn't sneaky the last time I came in here."

"No," grumbled Neal. "And your oh-so-dramatic entrance is the reason I spent the entire day yesterday trying to un-glue all my breakables."

"Well it's not _my_ fault you decided to deal with me forcefully. You could've just said, 'Aludra, please don't slam my door.'"

"Oh, like that would have worked."

Aludra considered for a moment. "True. You would do better to say 'Kel, please don't mess with Aludra's clothes.'"

"She wouldn't have been there at all if it wasn't for your little hints!" Neal returned to his work.

"That's true too. But my little hints may have made your job easier," Aludra said, backing away slightly.

Neal whirled. "What do you mean?"

"I… think Kel may have guessed."

"What!" Neal shrieked. "She knows!"

"I didn't say that, I said she might have guessed. They're too entirely different things."

Neal stood, glaring down at his sister. "Aludra, tell me what she knows, or I swear by all the Gods I will shove this chisel–"

"All right, all right!" Aludra backed up to the door. "No need to get violent. Dom guessed, I think, and told Kel. She's not sure if he's right, though."

"Oh, Gods." Neal sank onto the bed, his head in his hands. "You scared me, Aludra."

"Glad to be of service," she quipped before darting out the door. Neal scowled and moved to another shelf, resuming his work.

/She'd better not have guessed, or Aludra's going to be a very unhappy girl…/ He attacked a piece of glue a bit too fiercely, sending it flying past his head into the middle of the room. He heard an indignant "Ow!" and looked up to see whom he had wounded.

Cleon was rubbing his forehead, glaring resentfully at the bit of glue.

"Sorry," Neal called. "My hand slipped."

"I thought for a minute the room had been taken over by a vicious, glue-throwing little demon," Cleon grumbled. "But then I realized that no demon could compete with you."

"That's not nice," Neal protested. "I said I was sorry."

"Yeah," Cleon sighed. "I'm just in a bad mood." He slumped into a chair, tossing the piece of glue over his shoulder. "Neal…" he began uneasily.

"What now?"

"I think Kel knows."

"Oh, is that all. I've already heard all about Dom telling her, thank you very much, so don't try and freak me out all over again," Neal snapped.

"Um…" Cleon barely resisted the urge to start backing out of the room. "She came to me to talk about it."

"That's nice."

"I… think I may have told her too."

Neal turned around so fast his neck cracked. "You WHAT?"

Cleon's voice shrank to a whisper. "I told her."

"Now why would you do a thing like that, Cleon?" Neal's voice was dangerously calm, and the crazy grin on his face was definitely not a good sign. Cleon scooted surreptitiously away.

"I didn't mean to! She told me she thought she knew, and I panicked!" Neal was advancing on him, gripping his chisel tightly. Cleon hopped up and scurried for the door.

"I didn't tell her right out or anything," he wailed. "I just said 'since' instead of 'if'. I didn't think she would catch it!"

"Kel always catches it," Neal remarked, taking another step towards Cleon. "And you know what? I'm not going to risk that happening again. You are going to stay away from Kel. If she comes near you, make your excuses and run."

"But­–"

"That's an order!" Neal roared, shoving Cleon out. Cleon squeaked and ran, crashing head-on into Lord Raoul, who was coming down the hallway.

"Whoa!" Raoul laughed, holding Cleon away from him. "Running late?"

"Yeah­– yeah, um, I gotta go– yeah. Bye!" Cleon raced off, glancing warily over his shoulder. Raoul shook his head, puzzled and continued on towards Neal's room.

A rhythmic thumping made him pause at the doorway. Peering in, he saw Neal banging his head against a shelf. Alarmed, Raoul stepped in, timing himself so he could slide a hand between Neal's head and the wall. Neal felt the change in surface and opened his eyes.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully, and returned to banging his head.

"Stop it, Neal. Neal!" Neal didn't even look up. Frustrated, Raoul leaned down and roared.

"NEAL!"

"Gah!" Neal jumped back. "No need to shout, my lord. I'm fine. Oh yes, just fine." He sat back on his bed, looking slightly concussed.

"Sure…" Raoul stared at the younger man worriedly. "Speaking of which, what's this I hear about you and a certain former squire of mine?"

"Does everyone in this Gods-damned palace know!" Neal jumped to his feet and slammed his head against the wall again. Raoul grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back to the bed.

"Neal, you've got to stop!" Raoul held him down until he stopped struggling. "What's the matter?"

"Kel," Neal gasped. "Kel is the matter. I love her, I do, and I don't know how to tell her and everyone's breathing down my neck about it and I just want to be left alone!" He wrenched himself from Raoul's grasp and dived for the wall head-first.

Raoul lunged, grabbing him around the waist, and slammed him back onto the bed. "Listen, you!" he growled, pressing down on Neal's shoulders to keep him lying down. "You are going to do as I say. You are going to stop trying to hurt yourself, calm down, and listen to me. I said stop!" he yelled as Neal thrashed. "Do you want me to tie you to the bed?"

"No!" Neal wailed. "I'll behave." He lay still. Raoul rolled off of him, keeping a hand on his arm just in case.

"Good. Now, I understand how you feel about Kel, and I understand that you feel pressured." Raoul grinned sheepishly. "Of course, none of the women that have been pushed on me have attracted me in the slightest, so I can't relate there. But I have been in love."

"Bet you didn't tell Buri your feelings at a ball, though," Neal snapped.

"No, I didn't. When I told her… well, let's just say the timing was a bit different. You and Kel wouldn't be getting into that sort of situation at the ball. After the ball, possibly. But not during." Raoul blinked. "Where was I? Oh, yes, pressure." He rearranged Neal so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed in front of him.

"I know your father's not a problem," he began, counting on his fingers. "Not your mother either, I would expect. Not Dom. Probably not your friends, from the way Cleon dashed out of here." He cocked his head to one side. "That would leave… your sister?"

"Aludra," Neal sighed. "She found out, and she's been threatening to tell Kel ever since. She's the reason everyone else knows about it."

"Sisters." Raoul shook his head. "I always thank the gods I don't have any. So, she's told you to tell by the ball or else?"

"Not in as many words," Neal replied. "But that's what I took from it. I just wish I could tell Kel on my terms!"

"So make it into your terms," Raoul suggested. "Don't think of it as a deadline from her; tell yourself that you'll tell her… by the time the minstrels play 'Before the Rising Sun', or before the pages start yawning, or when the first courtier falls over drunk." He clapped Neal on the back. "Life's what you make of it. Lying to yourself is sometimes the only way to get what you want. Otherwise you just end up going crazy." He indicated the slight dent in the wall. "Case in point." Raoul helped Neal to his feet and headed towards the door.

"I would go up and let your father have a look at your head," Raoul advised from the doorway. "Ladies don't like bruises."

Neal sighed and slumped back onto the bed.

"To hell with cliché," he muttered. "I'm telling her tomorrow and that's final!"

oO0O0Oo

A/N: And the moral of the story is, never let Neal have a chisel. I'll to the next chapter as fast as I can, but I want it to be good, so it may take a while. Patience is a virtue!


End file.
